Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Hunter the Alimon
Hunter is a fictional Alimon from the Gang of Five Roleplay series, Sleep and Remember under the creator The Great Valley Guardian Physical Description She is green skin with blue dots running down from the back of her head to her hind legs, along with the feathers that run down the back of her neck follow her color scheme as well being a vibrant greenish blue. She has a set of fiery orange eyes, and a wicked long tail to help keep her balanced despite the fact that she travels on all four paws like other alimon. Personality Hunter's personality would be a well balanced cross between both Cera and Ducky. She is caring and compassionate when she is around those she cares about or feels needs help and special care. However if angered she will not hesitate to kill first and ask questions after the bloodshed. Despite her seemingly split personality she gets along with everyone she meets almost immediately, and is loyal almost to a fault. She is beyond willing to sacrifice her life if she feels she has to, but is also willing to hurt someone's feelings if it helps her get what she wants. History Much of Hunters personal history like her place of birth and even where she's been is a mystery. She keeps it bottled up from everyone, even her closest friend and future mate Dante She has her reasons for keeping her past so secret as she knows that it will cause problems for everyone. In truth Hunter was a former Darkarian who not only escaped and live (not) to tell about it, but she has kept both on the run from her captors and stayed out of their potential search. Traveling the Mysterious Beyond After escaping her Alimon pack and ditching her pervious life Hunter went on the run. She stayed lost in the Mysterious Beyond for several cold times hunting prey and scavenging food where she could. Until one fateful night she came across a small group of leaf eaters and a single Troodon and this caught her attention as she realized most of them were wounded and this might be an easy meal, but as she got closer she noticed that one of the members of the herd was a flyer, and a child no less and seemed gravely wounded. She suddenly had a change of heart and instead of attacking the herd she asked to join them, in order to protect them. After a small exchange of words and some distrust she gained their friendship and quickly formed a romantic bond with the Troodon Dante. After several days of more traveling she and the rest of their herd went came across the feared sharptooth Shriek as he attacked for a second time. Teaming up with her new friends they managed to kill the sharptooth, but not before they were injured. And even after that nerve racking moment shortly after getting through the smoking mountains that burn, the group quickly lost track of Longtail. While searching for him it is discovered he is being held hostage by none other than Dante's brother Virgil. Dante and Virgil share several words with each other before a brief struggle breaks out involving both brothers, Longtail and Hunter herself. In the end Virgil escapes and the group continues on their way to their potential new home. Shortly thereafter the small herd came across several caves and they had all celebrated as they realized they had found the Great Valley, where a new home and new friends await. Friends Dante Longtail Strafe Snork Zaine Category:OC Category:Alimon OCs